Kin's Performance
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Kin is a young Geisha who is hired one night to perform for and entertain a Samurai. She meets him and gives an performance hoping that he will be pleased with and enjoy her work. OneShot Read and Review please.


A girl with long black hair is shown adorned in a decorated green kimono with a bow attached to the back of it. She was seen putting on makeup on making her face a pale white. Her unnaturally long hair she had in a bun style which had taken her a while to get like that as purple ribbons were in it. She was preparing herself both physically and mentally at what she was about to do as she placed red lipstick on the center of her lips.

Her name was Kin Tsuchi, and she was a Geisha. She was one of many employed in her hometown. She was a dancer, singer and entertainer for people who came here and was developing a reputation as a skilled performer.

She was to perform tonight, not for a crowd but for a single customer. A very important customer she was being charged with performing for and it could decide her future depending if he was pleased or not. It would be her first time performing just for one person in a private viewing.

A Samurai, one of the esteemed warriors of The Shogun was her guest she was to entertain tonight she had been told and she had been told to perform well as she would bring shame onto herself and the others if she failed to impress him. But if she succeeded in impressing him, her name would be known throughout the land.

This was her big opportunity, to perform for one who was favored by The Shogun would be a tremendous honor for her.

She had spent the past hour getting ready when told that she had been called upon and the importance of her performance tonight and how it would affect her future as she finished getting ready.

Like any sensible Geisha would, she always carried a hidden knife in her robes to use in case anyone got any funny ideas about touching her without her permission. Serving as their protection.

After finishing applying makeup and steadying herself mentally and physically she got ready to go. Nodding at her reflection with how everything was perfect Kin stood up and left the room going through the building as she spotted several of her fellow Geishas singing, dancing and entertaining their guests but paid them no mind as she focused on her duty. The Hall was full but she would not be taking part in any of the activities there as she made her way to the private rooms.

She made her way to the room where he would be waiting for her so not to keep him waiting any longer than she should.

She slid the door open and stepped into the room and saw him there seated.

He had red hair and green eyes and was clad in a brown as sand Hakama. He sat there not saying anything as she noticed that his upper body was bare beneath the jacket he wore over his upper body covering up his shoulders and arms. He was quite handsome she saw as she entered the room but he didn't pay her any attention not turning to glance at her when she had entered.

"I am Kin Tsuchi." She said to him as she bowed respectfully before him. "I will be your Geisha this evening. May I know your name?" She asked as she lifted her head up to look at him

"Gaara." He said solemnly to her with very little emotion in his voice or on his face.

"Very well Gaara," She said before smiling. "I hope you enjoy my company." The Samurai said nothing as he looked on at her. "Would you care for some refreshments?" She asked motioning to the tea pot that was on a small stove in the room and he nodded his head and she went over and got two cups to pour into.

She poured him hot tea from the pot into the cup and poured some for herself in the other cup. "Kanpai." Bringing it up to toast him a smile on her face she watched as he clinked his glass against her own before bringing it up to take a sip

"Can you dance?" He asked her suddenly a minute later.

"Huh?" Kin said to him as she put down her empty cup

"Can you dance?" He repeated in a slower tone as if talking to a child causing Kin to frown at his remark.

"Of course I can," She replied. Any Geisha knew how to dance, as she had mastered the techniques and teachings when she had first became one.

"Then dance for me. I want to see you dance." Gaara said not showing any emotion at all in his eyes that she saw. He was not one to visit places such as this as others and the few friends he had had to coax him into doing something and had done it more than to humor them than to be entertained. He had chosen the girl at random from those he had been offered earlier today for a private viewing.

"As you wish." Kin said and got up off the floor heading to the center of the room as she got ready. Reaching behind her back, she produced a small fan unfurling it and brought it forward covering her face except for her eyes.

She began to dance as she took her mind off him, pretending he wasn't here as that was her style, believe that she was the only one in this room and that the crowd didn't exist.

She slowly danced across the room, moving her arm which contained the fan slowly before snapping it shut. She twirled around and unsnapped it holding it above her head and continued to dance.

Her movements were lithe and graceful as her kimono did not burden her at all as she performed as though it was an extension of her own body. She danced in the room as she shut her eyes.

After a minute she picked up the pace as she began to dance and twirl in the room. Swaying her hips and moving with elegance the black haired Geisha continued her dance. All her training and all her lessons over the years had been for this as the young Geisha danced for the Samurai.

Gaara looked on as he watched her continue her dance. His eyes were on her the whole time as the quiet figure said nothing or made any noises as he looked on at Kin. He silently watched on as Kin's body flowed like water. He looked on as the moonlight which shined in from the window in the room illuminated her.

The Geisha's movements would catch the attention of anyone who saw her dancing. With the moonlight covering her, she would be a haunting beauty that would allure anyone into staying and watching her. She used the moonlight to heighten her movements and figure so that The Samurai's attention and focus would be on her.

Kin danced for him, her movements and face filled with more confidence with each second as she performed. Every move was perfect, every twirl graceful. Every body part moving in tone with the rest. She was putting on one of her finest performances as she snapped the fan she had shut and put it back in her robes not needing it now.

She danced on for Gaara, continuing to dance for him who watched her perform for his eyes only as it was just them in the room.

Gaara stared ahead at her, a lesser man would be cheering or making noises but he had not said a word or anything as he witnessed her dance. His green eyes never once left her or glanced at something else in the room. Her movements were like that of a swan, filled with beauty.

After several minutes had passed, she finished her dance and looked on at her patron to see his reaction to her performance.

Gaara had said nothing the whole time. His expression hadn't even changed she thought from when she first entered the room as he looked on at her. Part of her wondered if she had screwed up as she always satisfied customers before and wondered what she had done wrong and knew she would be in trouble if he was dissatisfied and didn't like it. But she couldn't have, she had done every part of that routine and dance flawlessly. She quickly thought of other talents she had that might please him instead.

"Did my performance please you?" She asked hesitatingly to him, fearful that he didn't like it. If this got out that he was not pleased with her, she would be ruined.

"Yes, it did." Gaara said and relief went through her body. "That was one of the finest dances I've ever seen. You have my compliments as I was deeply entertained by your performance." He told her and pride filled her heart as she smiled. "Come here." He said motioning to her and Kin stepped forward before getting down on her knees beside him.

"What would you like for me to do next Gaara?" Kin said as she sat beside him and Gaara reached over to the stove beside them and got a jug of water that was next to it. "There's no need for you to do-" She started to say but he waved her away as he poured cold water into a bowl and then got a cloth as well.

Gaara dipped the cloth in the bowl of water soaking it and brought it up and Kin looked on at him not understanding what he was doing.

She gasped when the cloth was unexpectedly pressed against her face and gently wiped and removed the makeup she had on showing her face devoid of it. His other hand went to her bun and undid it and the ribbons letting her long hair sprawl out dangling down her back to the floor

"You're more beautiful to me like this." Gaara told her causing Kin to blush at his words as red stained over her cheeks. She hitched her breath as Gaara looked on at her face as no man had ever touched her like that before. He cupped her face with his fingers staring ahead at her as her heart began to pound.

She had entertained and performed for many people during her time as a Geisha with others here in a group, even notable lords but none had ever done something like this.

Gaara stared at her before leaning forward and kissing her causing Kin to gasp outloud at what he just did. His lips were on her own as he kissed her

She instinctively reached for the hidden blade in her kimono but his hand grabbed her own but it wasn't rough or controlling. It felt more as if he was comforting her as if making sure to her that he wasn't going to harm her.

Kin moaned and softly shut her eyes as she leaned into the kiss as she was beginning to react to it as she meshed her lips against his own. The Geisha was engaged in the kiss by him as although she had heard the rumors that he was referred to and known as a Devil on the battlefield, he was kissing her softly and with a gentle touch.

Gaara continued to kiss her and her mouth opened slightly thus symbolizing that she was granting him entry. The Samurai's tongue slipped into it and engaged her own making Kin cry out as he brought a hand up to run through her silk like hair.

The two continued on, engaging the other as their tongues interacted. Kin let out a sigh as she felt pleasured by him. Enjoying each and every second of it and wanting to continue this with him as she was thinking of nothing else but being here like this with him.

Finally, Gaara pulled away from Kin breaking the kiss as the Samurai looked on at her.

Kin panted a bit as her heart felt ready to burst out of her chest just now after what happened between her and Gaara. She lifted her head up to look at him. She looked on at his eyes and instead of the empty coldness that she had seen when she first saw him saw something else instead.

Warmth…

"I will be back again," He promised her before a small smile, yet one of the most beautiful things she had ever saw, formed on his face. He stood up and walked towards the door as he slid it open but turned his head to look back at her a final time. "And I hope you'll perform for me once more when I do, Kin Tsuchi." Gaara said and the Geisha's name on his lips sounded like honey as he exited.

Kin sat there looking on a smile on her face eager for his next visit so that she can perform for him again.


End file.
